Image segmentation is the process of dividing an image into two or more regions based on given criteria. Often it is desirable to segment an image in order to separate an object of interest from background images. For example, image based tracking devices, such as self-steering vehicles, etc., need to separate an object of interest from the background images. Many methods exist for segmenting an image. One such method is known as thresholding.
Thresholding labels individual pixels as object pixels or background pixels based on the pixel intensity in relation to a set threshold. The accuracy of such a method depends on how well the threshold is selected. Various methods for determining a threshold value are commonly used. Although, the various methods have varying degrees of accuracy, these existing methods typically only produce accurate thresholds for static images. They do not accurately incorporate the changes in image pixel intensity due to movement of the object of interest toward or away from the camera. The ability to accurately incorporate movement of the object of interest toward or away from the camera is of particular importance in image tracking devices such as self-steering vehicles and missiles.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improvements in segmenting of an image of a moving object.